L'Elfe Botté et le Boursouflet
by Eni-gwada
Summary: Nous avons tous un jour rencontré quelqu'un qui, croyant bien faire, n'a fini que par empirer les choses. Dobby aurait pu faire partie de cette catégorie-là. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas en enfer qu'il a transformé la vie du jeune Potter, mais en véritable conte de fées...
1. L'héritage

Bonjour à tous ! Ce texte constituait ma participation au concours "Contes et Légendes" d'Asianchoose, sur HPF. J'ai choisi un conte de Charles Perrault, assez connu je pense (mais bon, le titre donne déjà une assez bonne indication. Merci infiniment à Bevy pour ses précieux conseils, et à Api pour sa magnifique illustration - que vous pouvez voir en meilleure qualité sur HPF...

Et attention, il s'agit d'un UA ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était une fois en Ecosse, un petit cottage qui semblait avoir assisté au commencement de notre monde. Ce petit cottage était en effet si vieux, que trois de ses murs avaient entièrement disparu sous le lierre, et que les ronces avaient envahi ce qui servait autrefois de potager. Mais le vieux sorcier qui vivait là deux mois par an n'en avait cure : le feu ronflant dans sa cheminée et le phénix qui le suivait comme son ombre lui suffisaient amplement. Tant qu'il pouvait tremper sa longue barbe blanche dans le lac jouxtant sa maison, et suçoter des bonbons au citron, que pouvait-il bien demander de plus ?

Ce jour-là, cependant, la maison était encore plus silencieuse que d'habitude. La lumière hivernale n'éclairait le salon que très faiblement, quand une flamme verte envahit l'âtre de la cheminée, recrachant un corps qui s'écroula par terre. Une deuxième personne apparut à son tour, trébuchant sur le corps qui était toujours au sol, tandis qu'un troisième individu regardait ses compagnons d'un air hautain.

Le premier arrivant, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés, se releva en grommelant. Celui qui lui avait marché dessus, un grand rouquin aux larges épaules, le regarda faire en souriant, avant de sursauter quand la jeune fille élancée qui complétait le trio lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Professeur ? Professeur Dumbledore ?" appela t-elle d'une voix forte tout en sortant sa baguette.

Un grand phénix doré apparut alors devant les trois jeunes sorciers, et pépia doucement en leur faisant signe de les suivre. Les deux garçons sortirent à leur tour leur baguette, et se mirent à avancer d'un pas méfiant. Après avoir traversé un long couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre chaleureusement meublée, où les y attendait le phénix. L'oiseau s'était posé sur un perchoir en bronze, situé à côté du lit du vieil homme. Ce dernier se redressa péniblement, bien que ses yeux exceptionnellement bleus pétillaient exactement de la même façon qu'auparavant.

Harry devança ses compagnons qui s'étaient figés sur le seuil de la porte, et se pencha sur le vieil homme.

"Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons reçu votre hibou, Professeur. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je savais que nous aurions dû vous laisser Crockdur, vous ne pouvez pas-" commença Harry à toute vitesse, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit en levant une main.

"Harry. Mes chers enfants," ajouta t-il en souriant à Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille laissa alors échapper un cri strident, et se précipita à son tour aux côtés de Dumbledore.

"Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?"

Dumbledore enfouit sa main noircie et brûlée sous les couvertures, avant de reprendre d'un air presque joyeux, "Eh bien, je suppose que je ne réussirai jamais à faire cuire correctement un gâteau à la citrouille ! Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous relater mes... prouesses culinaires. Mes enfants," il leur fit signe de s'asseoir, "Je vais mourir."

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'avez que quatre-vingt ans !" s'exclama Ron après un court silence.

Hermione le regarda avec exaspération, bien que son visage ait brusquement pâli, "Ron, le professeur Dumbledore a-"

"Laissez, Miss, cela n'a que peu d'importance à présent," l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il jeta un coup d'oeil fatigué à Harry qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à sa chaise, "Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous ayez tous les trois ce qui vous revient. Ne soyez pas étonnés, jeunes gens, je vous assure que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous laisser quelques-unes de mes possessions – et ce n'est pas ce vieux fou d'Alberforth qui viendra se plaindre ! Je tiens cependant à être enterré avec _tous_ mes paquets de bonbons au citron," dit-il en les regardant sévèrement.

Ron cligna des yeux, Harry avait l'air de ne plus très bien savoir où il était et ce qui passait – seule Hermione acquiesça gravement. Dumbledore poussa un long soupir, comme si un grand poids venait de lui être retiré.

"Bien. A Miss Granger, je lègue bien entendu l'immense bibliothèque qui se trouve dans la pièce adjacente à celle-ci. Miss, je sais que nul autre que vous ne saura apprécier ces livres à leur juste valeur... A Monsieur Weasley, je lègue cependant toute cette petite maison et ce qu'elle contient, excepté la bibliothèque de Miss Granger. Je vous laisse seul juge en ce qui concerne l'avenir du cottage, vous pouvez le vendre ou le garder ! Quand à toi, Harry," fit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son protégé, "Je te lègue Dobby. C'est un elfe de maison qui m'était très dévoué, et je voudrais que tu prennes soin de lui."

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants du regard, avant qu'un faible sourire n'atteigne les lèvres d'Harry.

"Bien sûr."

Le vieux sorcier ferma alors les yeux, soulagé, et ne les rouvrit jamais.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu en petit comité, et il ne restait plus Ron, Harry et Hermione dans le salon décoré dans des tons chaleureux. Ron et Hermione étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, les coudes appuyés sur une table basse et discutaient avec animation de l'avenir du vieux cottage. Leur meilleur ami les regardait sans rien dire, souriant de temps à autre devant l'excitation de ses vis-à-vis. Mais la plupart du temps, son regard se perdait dans le vide, alors qu'il essayait de démêler l'écheveau inextricable de ses sentiments. Bien sûr, celui qui prédominait encore était la tristesse d'avoir perdu – une nouvelle fois – une personne qui lui était chère, mais la pointe d'amertume qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir commençait vraiment à l'agacer. D'un côté il se sentait mal à l'aise d'en vouloir au professeur Dumbledore de ne rien lui avoir laissé qu'il pourrait véritablement chérir – oublier était sa pire hantise ! Et de l'autre, il enviait à ses amis ce futur qu'ils commençaient à construire, un futur dont il ne faisait pas pleinement partie, il le sentait : Ron et Hermione avaient presque immédiatement décidé de garder le vieux cottage, de s'en faire un petit pied-à-terre qui les accueillerait lors des vacances d'été. Oh, Harry était ravi pour eux, bien sûr, et là n'était pas la question, mais il s'apercevait qu'il devrait maintenant faire son petit bout de chemin dans la vie seul, avec l'aide de ses amis, mais seul... Harry soupira. Un elfe ! Et en quoi un elfe était-il censé lui rappeler le vieil homme le plus malicieux qu'il ait jamais connu ?


	2. Bottes et petits désagréments

"Harry ? Ça va ?" l'interrogea Hermione, le faisant brusquement sortir de ses pensées.

Ses deux meilleurs amis le fixaient d'un air qui semblait à la fois moqueur et préoccupé. Harry hocha la tête, et grimaça de douleur quand Ron lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia.

"Reveille-toi, vieux ! Ça fait trois fois que je te demande ce que tu vas faire de Bobby," fit Ron avec un large sourire.

"Dobby," corrigea machinalement Harry.

"Oui, c'est ça, Dobby. Alors ? Tu vas le garder à ton service ?"

"Harry ne va pas du tout le garder à son service ! Je trouve ça ignoble de traiter ces pauvres elfes de cette façon, c'est de l'esclavage pur et simple ! On devrait s'assurer que-" commença Hermione avec véhémence, avant d'être interrompue par Ron.

"Oh ça va, Hermione, Harry fait comme il veut. Et puis d'abord, cette situation dure depuis des années, franchement, ça m'étonnerait que ça change demain ! Pauvre petite innocente, tu croyais vivre dans un conte de fées ?" lui demanda Ron en croisant les bras avec ce que Hermione considéra comme de l'insolence.

Harry décida de laisser passer le fait qu'ils parlent de lui comme s'il ne se trouvait pas à moins d'un mètre d'eux, et s'installa plus confortablement dans le grand fauteuil vert qu'il occupait. Oui, que pouvat-il bien faire de cet elfe ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, puisque le cottage appartenait maintenant à Ron et Hermione, mais il n'avait pas besoin non plus d'un serviteur dévoué qui le suivrait comme son ombre. Lui rendre sa liberté n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, s'il avait si bien aidé le professeur Dumbledore, il lui semblait juste qu'il en soit récompensé.

"Dobby !" appela t-il alors, décidant de régler tout cela avec le principal intéressé.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, qu'un crac ! sonore avait retenti, et que deux bras malingres s'étaient enroulés autour des genoux du jeune sorcier brun.

"Oh Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby est si heureux de faire votre connaissance, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas cessé de raconter à Dobby à quel point vous étiez un grand sorcier, oh oui un grand sorcier, Harry Potter, monsieur !" débita à toute vitesse une petite voix fluette.

Harry baissa la tête pour contempler l'étrange créature qui semblait s'être approprié ses genoux. L'elfe de maison était assez petit, avait de grands yeux verts et un nez en forme de mine de crayon. Ron le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, et Hermione pinçait les lèvres avec une expression impénétrable. Harry s'agenouilla, et éloigna l'elfe délicatement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

"Dobby, le professeur Dumbledore m'a également beaucoup parlé de toi. Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui, et je suis prêt à t'accorder tout ce que tu voudras – même à te rendre ta liberté si tu le désires."

L'elfe se figea subitement. "Harry Potter... serait prêt à rendre sa liberté à Dobby ? Mais alors, Dobby n'aurait plus de maître ?"

Harry acquiesça lentement, et après un court silence, l'elfe éclata brusquement en sanglots.

"Oh, Dobby savait que vous étiez un grand sorcier !" parvint-il à bégayer.

Harry se releva alors, et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un vêtement qu'il pourrait bien lui donner. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur une vieille paire de chaussettes, mais ce fut ce qu'il aperçut près de la cheminée qui le fit prendre sa décision. D'un mouvement de baguette, il rapetissa les chaussures, les épousseta un peu, et les tendit à l'elfe qui les enfila aussitôt.

"Ah ben ça alors, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un Elfe Botté !" s'exclama Ron, avant d'éclater de rire devant le visage émerveillé de la petite créature. L'elfe se redressa alors, et déclara d'un air farouchement résolu :

"Dobby vous sera éternellement reconnaissant, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Et pour vous remercier, Dobby vous suivra partout quoi qu'il arrive, oh ça oui... Dobby en fait la promesse, monsieur !"

Et ce fut effectivement ce qui arriva. Lorsque Harry quitta le petit cottage le surlendemain, Dobby l'Elfe Botté le suivit. Les deux compères se mirent à sillonner le pays, transplanant chaque jour dans un endroit différent. Harry s'accordait de longs moments de vol sur son balai, se rendant pleinement compte d'à quel point il appréciait la sensation de liberté qui s'emparait alors de lui, faisant battre son coeur plus rapidement. Dobby, pendant ce temps, s'occupait de préparer le dîner, dressait la tente, et lustrait ses bottes une énième fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était certain que ce train de vie convenait parfaitement aux deux compagnons de voyage, et la vie semblait leur sourire à pleines dents.

Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient établi leur campement dans une forêt aux arbres majestueux, et qu'Harry était parti se baigner dans une rivière voisine, Dobby entendit soudainement le crac! caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il fit immédiatement volte-face, et plongea dans deux yeux marrons et globuleux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe, plus petite que lui et ne portant aucun vêtement.

"Quelle honte ! Quel déshonneur ! Un elfe libre... Winky a presque envie de vomir !" siffla la créature en fixant avec mépris les bottes de son vis-à-vis.

"Mais Dobby est très fier d'avoir été libéré par le grand Harry Potter !" répliqua Dobby en bombant le torse.

"Harry Potter ? Winky n'a jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier pareil, sûrement un miséreux qui ne serait même pas digne de balayer le sol devant mon cher maître adoré," lâcha Winky d'un air supérieur.

"Mais de quoi l'elfe se mêle ? Dobby n'a rien demandé, il n'est pas allé la chercher, et Winky arrive pour critiquer ses bottes adorées et insulter le meilleur sorcier que Dobby ait jamais connu avec le professeur Dumbledore !" dit alors Dobby, jetant un regard furieux à la petite elfe.

"Winky voulait juste te prévenir. Tu te crois meilleur que Winky parce que tu es libre, mais Winky sait que les sorciers et les elfes ne sont pas faits pour être égaux ! Si tu restes avec ce sorcier, qui n'est même pas ton maître, alors il ne t'arrivera que des malheurs ! Sur ce, Winky souhaite bien des bonnes choses à Dobby," lança la créature avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les bois.

"Dobby ? Un problème ?"

L'elfe haussa les épaules, et tendit un bol de soupe au jeune sorcier qui venait d'arriver. "Rien qui puisse inquiéter monsieur Potter," dit-il en tentant un petit sourire.

Mais lorsque que les deux compagnons de voyage se remirent en route le lendemain matin, Dobby n'avait toujours pas cessé de ruminer les paroles de Winky. Harry avait bien remarqué sa mine renfrognée, mais préférait attendre que l'elfe décide de se confier à lui. Soudain, il fut aveuglé par une étrange lueur qui lui fit plisser les yeux. En se rapprochant, il constata que cette lueur émanait des profondeurs de la rivière dans laquelle il s'était baigné la veille. Dobby, intrigué lui aussi, se pencha au bord de l'eau et, après quelques secondes de perplexité, se tourna vers Harry avec un visage rayonnant de joie :

"L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, monsieur Harry Potter, elle est là, au fond de l'eau ! Dobby la croyait perdue à jamais !"

Remarquant qu'Harry plissait les sourcils, Dobby ajouta d'un ton surexcité : "Un autre grand sorcier, monsieur ! Cette épée possède des pouvoirs inimaginables, et Dobby est sûr que posséder cette épée ferait de monsieur Harry Potter le plus heureux des hommes."

Harry ne voyait pas du tout en quoi posséder cette épée – qui devait sûrement avoir rouillé, depuis le temps qu'elle était au fond de la rivière – ferait de lui le plus heureux des hommes. Il ne saurait même pas s'en servir ! Non vraiment, de quelle utilité lui serait-elle ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait affronter des monstres effrayants, des serpents, des dragons, des basilics, ou que savait-il encore... Mais après tout, cette épée était là et lui aussi, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée.

C'est pourquoi Harry se dévêtit, plia soigneusement ses vêtements sur la berge, se jeta un sortilège de Têtenbulle, et plongea courageusement dans les eaux glacées. Dobby s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre moulu, et s'amusa pour passer le temps à attraper des Botrucs imprudents. Mais ce petit jeu le lassa très rapidement, et les paroles de Winky se remirent à le tourmenter. Il ne comprenait qu'on puisse insulter l'un des seuls sorciers à l'avoir jamais traité comme son égal, et la colère se mit à bouillonner en lui. Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, sa magie commença à crépiter, et lorsque Harry resurgit brusquement, avec un "J'ai trouvé !" et une épée à la main, Dobby sursauta. Et un rayon de magie fusa alors, droit sur les vêtements de Harry. Lesquels prirent feu instantanément, sous les yeux ébahis des deux compagnons.


	3. Rencontre et fleurs écossaises

Bon, comme promis, le troisième chapitre ^^ Je voulais juste prévenir, dans cette version du conte la princesse est un prince (ils ne font rien de choquant, ils ne s'embrassent même pas, mais je préférais prévenir...).

* * *

A ce moment-là – car un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, bien évidemment –, un magnifique carrosse argenté et tiré par deux hypogriffes dont le harnais brillait de mille feux, apparut au coin de la route. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Dobby, pensant bien faire, se jeta devant le véhicule.

"Holà, holà, messires," cria l'elfe de sa petite voix aigüe, et Harry souhaita aussitôt disparaître sous terre.

Le carosse argenté pila net, et des voix mécontentes s'élevèrent à l'intérieur. Dobby se dirigea en sautillant vers l'une des portières, attendant patiemment que celle-ci daigne s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle le fit enfin, Dobby resta bouche bée devant la majestuosité qui se dégageait de l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'était un sorcier blond – il tenait sa baguette d'une main désinvolte –, vêtu d'une robe verte parcourue de liserés argent. Une canne à tête de serpent était posée à ses pieds. Le roi – puisque Dobby était convaincu que c'en était un, leva un fin sourcil inquisiteur en avisant ses bottes neuves.

_Dobby, Dobby, cet homme-là sera en mesure de secourir Harry Potter. Mais il ne le fera pas par pure gentillesse, ça non, Dobby le sent ! Mais qu'est-ce que Dobby pourrait bien lui offrir, il faudrait quelque chose de très précieux, sans aucun doute ?_ pensa l'elfe frénétiquement.

Alors que le roi allait refermer la portière du carrosse argenté, Dobby la bloqua soudainement :

"Botrucs ?" proposa t-il, la tête relevée et les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Mais le noble sorcier blond ne paraissait pas convaincu, et Dobby se mit à se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir dénicher des vêtements à son compagnon.

"Des Botrucs ? Salazar, quelqu'un a dit Botruc ?" s'exclama cependant une deuxième voix à l'intérieur du carrosse. "Père, cela fait des mois que Severus n'arrive plus à m'en trouver !"

Le roi soupira et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait les cheveux aussi blonds que son père, et aussi impeccablement coiffés. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'excitation, et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Il faisait vraiment partie des plus beaux jeunes hommes de la région.

L'homme soupira une nouvelle fois, et tirant une bourse qui semblait bien garnie, marmonna d'une voix mi-énervée, mi-fatiguée :

"Très bien ! L'elfe, combien en veux-tu ?"

"Oh, Dobby ne cherche pas d'argent," assura t-il, "Il veut simplement que vous aidiez le sorcier Harry Potter, qui est gelé et n'a plus aucun vêtement."

"Aucun vêtement ?"

"Oui ! Euh, ils ont disparu comme ça, pfuit, un instant ils étaient là et l'autre ils ne l'étaient plus," dit Dobby avec embarras, "Sûrement des esprits frappeurs qui voulaient faire une farce à monsieur Harry Potter."

Le jeune prince regardait l'elfe avec les yeux écarquillés, mais se reprit bien vite et ordonna qu'on donne quelques-uns de ses habits à ce pauvre monsieur Harry Potter qui était gelé et n'avait plus aucun vêtement, mais qu'on fasse attention à sa malle, quand même, elle datait du XVème siècle tas de bouseux.

Ce fut donc grâce à une poignée de Botrucs qu'Harry, qui s'était jusque-là caché derrière un énorme rocher, put enfin se sécher et se rhabiller. La robe qu'on lui avait prêté le serrait un peu, puisque le jeune prince semblait plus fin que lui, mais elle était d'une qualité qu'il ne lui avait jamais été permis d'approcher. Noire, de fins entrelacs vert bouteille couraient sur les manches et le col. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux, et se décida à aller remercier ses débiteurs.

Mais il n'avait pas fait quatre pas qu'il s'arrêtait déjà, pétrifié devant la beauté irréelle du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, fasciné par les incroyables yeux verts qui semblaient se cacher derrière d'infâmes lunette, les muscles du sorcier brun, sa bouche qui appelait les baisers, et... oh, must du must, il avait une épée ! Le jeune prince avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une épée, pas un de ces vulgaires bouts de ferraille comme il y en avait plein dans l'armurerie de son père, non, une épée qui semblait avoir eu une histoire. Une épée qui avait pourfendu des monstres, égorgé des armées entières, fait gicler le sang sur son propriétaire qui aurait alors été obligé de se déshabiller lentement, avant de plonger – nu ! – dans une rivière pour s'en débarrasser...Les yeux gris étincelèrent. Ce jeune homme venait d'être proclamé prince charmant, et il ferait tout pour qu'il soit son prince charmant à lui.

Harry ne réagit pas quand le jeune prince descendit du carrosse en claquant la portière, et se planta devant lui.

"Je suis le prince Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," dit-il en lui tendant la main d'un air détaché. Mais Harry, trop occupé à baver devant cet ange tombé du ciel, ne la remarqua même pas.

Les joues du prince rosirent légèrement. _Quoi, il ne veut pas me faire de baise-main ?_ pensa t-il avec une bouffée de colère. Il serra le poing, mais se força à arborer un sourire nonchalant.

"Noble sire, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de monter dans notre humble carrosse ? Nous pourrions ainsi... jouir à notre aise de votre agréable compagnie."

Harry, la gorge nouée, acquiesça vivement. Il regarda Dobby, qui lui fit signe qu'il se débrouillerait, et bondit littéralement dans le carrosse.

Dobby avait transplané un peu en avant, sur la route que ne manquerait pas de suivre le carosse. Il secoua ses bottes pour enlever le monticule microscopique de poussière qui s'y était installé, et regarda autour de lui. Un champ envahi de ronces et de mauvaises herbes s'étendait à perte de vue, mais le plus insolite était le chat tigré, roulé en boule sur une pierre plate, qui le fixait d'un air impassible. Dobby secoua la tête, ce n'était qu'un air félin, voyons, et il remarqua la vieille elfe à la peau toute fripée assise au bord de la route dans un large fauteuil en osier.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, la vieille elfe brandit à son oreille ce qui ressemblait à une corne d'éruptif, mais en plus petit.

"Hé toi, qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?" grinça t-elle.

"Je suis Dobby l'elfe libre," répondit-il humblement, "Et j'accompagne Harry Potter dans son voyage à travers tout le pays."

"Oh, Weeny rêverait d'être à ta place," lâcha la vieille elfe en ne paraissant croire à aucun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Devant l'air perplexe de Dobby et celui félin du chat, elle ajouta, "Weeny. Franken Weeny, c'est le nom que les maîtres ont donné à Weeny."

"Grand-mère, il y a t-il quelque chose que Dobby puisse faire pour elle avant de se remettre en route ?"

La vieille elfe prit un air conspirateur, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Eh bien, Weeny a besoin de quelque chose pour se gratter les fesses, parce que Weeny n'en peut vraiment plus, et aussi quelque chose qui la fasse se sentir joyeuse. Weeny se sent tellement seule, ses maîtres lui ont dit 'Va t'asseoir au bord de la grande route et attends qu'un héron flamboyant te donne une plume', mais Weeny n'a vu aucun héron flamboyant, et personne ne lui a donné de plume, et Weenny se sent seule ! Personne ne vient la voir, personne ne veut lui parler ou savoir si elle va bien. Mais ça c'est depuis que cette petite sotte de Barby est arrivée, il n'y en a plus que pour elle, Weeny le voit bien..." gémit-elle.

Dobby grimaça et regarda autour de lui ce qui pourrait bien convenir à la vieille. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et claqua des doigts. Une plante étrange, avec des épines et une fleur d'un violet éclatant apparut alors. La vieille elfe cessa aussitôt son monologue et mit à l'observer sans mot dire. Après un moment qui parut interminable à Dobby, elle se leva, faisant craquer épouvantablement ses genoux, et s'exclama :

"C'est exactement ce que voulait Weeny ! Une plante pour se gratter les fesses, et que Weeny ne pourra jamais se lasser de regarder ! Weeny est vraiment très reconnaissante à Dobby," lui assura t-elle en agitant sa minuscule corne d'éruptif.

Dobby sourit, fit pousser des centaines d'autres fleurs d'un mouvement de bras, et transplana. Quelques minutes plus tard, le carosse argenté s'arrêta à son tour devant la vieille elfe à la peau toute fripée. Toute excitée, cette dernière en laissa tomber son cornet et s'approcha des trois sorciers.

Le roi Malfoy se pencha à sa fenêtre, et haussa élégamment un sourcil :

"Des fleurs ? Par Salazar, qui pourrait bien avoir l'idée saugrenue de consacrer un champ entier à des fleurs inutiles ? Elfe, sais-tu à qui appartiennent ces... mauves pâturages ?"

La vieille Weeny grimaça et se frotta l'oreille. _Qui était son compagnon de voyage ?_ Ce n'était sûrement pas d'elle qu'il parlait – mais peut-être bien de l'elfe qu'elle avait croisé toute à l'heure !

"Oh, Weeny croit se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, noble sire," répondit-elle alors, se maudissant d'avoir laissé tombé son minuscule cornet.


	4. Thé et triton

Dans le carrosse, un grand silence se fit. Les deux Malfoy se tournèrent vers Harry avec un air inquisiteur, tandis que le jeune homme brun rougissait aussi vite qu'un Bavboule à Babilles.

"Oui, hum... J'aime beaucoup les fleurs voyez-vous, je trouve qu'elles... qu'elles éclairent mon quotidien," réussit à bredouiller intelligemment Harry.

Le visage de Draco s'adoucit aussitôt. Qu'il était mignon avec cet air timide – et il était romantique en plus ! Oui, vraiment, le prince charmant parfait...

Son père, lui n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et fit repartir le carrosse. Dès que ce dernier eut disparu au coin de la route, la vieille Weeny retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en osier. Le chat tigré quitta alors sa pierre plate, et se transforma en une femme au visage sévère. Lequel perdit toute crédibilité lorsque la sorcière s'empara d'une fleur violette et l'installa sur son chapeau, tout en se trémoussant d'allégresse. Cette année, ce serait elle la plus tendance au bal de Noël, et Severus en deviendrait tout vert de jalousie !

Un peu plus loin, Dobby venait de transplaner dans un champ labouré, mais encore plein de terre – c'était un champ, après tout. Des voix masculines s'élevèrent, attirant son attention.

"Espèce de... de gougnafier !" cria une première voix.

"Mais encore ?" fit une deuxième, nettement plus amusée.

"De truandaille ! De sale greluche et petit paltoquet ! De roupie de sansonnet !"

Un court silence, puis : "Stop, stop ! On arrête tout, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu y arriveras, alors laisse tomber ! Et puis, c'était quoi cette insulte, là, 'roupie de sansonnet' ? Par Gryffondor, mais t'arriveras jamais à me sortir des insultes correctes," soupira la voix en gardant un ton narquois.

Dobby se rapprocha, et découvrit deux sorciers, l'un assis par terre, nonchalant, et l'autre, rouge et en sueur, faisant les cent pas devant lui. Il soupira, s'assit à côté de son ami, et se mit la tête entre les bras :

"Ned, tu n'aurais pas un peu de ces herbes que t'avait données l'apothicaire ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre !"

Le dénommé Ned secoua la tête et, apercevant Dobby, agita la main dans sa direction.

"Holà, l'elfe, tu n'aurais pas quelques... herbes à nous proposer ? Mon ami ne supporte plus cette sensation de manque !"

Dobby fronça les sourcils. _Des herbes ? Ils avaient besoin de simples herbes ? Mais ces hommes étaient sorciers – l'avaient-ils donc oublié ?_ Puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Il agita vaguement la main, et le champ fut aussitôt envahi par de jeunes pousses d'un joli vert tendre.

"Merci beaucoup... Eh bien, l'elfe, comment devons-nous t'appeler ?"

"Dobby l'Elfe Botté" répondit-il en inclinant la tête. Puis il transplana, laissant les deux sorciers faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire avec leur herbe – la brouter, peut-être, après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

Quelques heures plus tard, le carrosse argenté s'arrêta à son tour devant les deux sorciers. Le roi Malfoy ne put retenir un rictus méprisant en découvrant un champ totalement envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Quel seigneur pouvait bien négliger ses terres à ce point, fallait-il être sot ! Il allait faire redémarrer le carrosse, quand l'un des sorciers poussa un cri suraigu, attirant son attention.

"Un problème, messieurs ?" demanda t-il d'une voix forte, plus pour connaître la raison de cet hurlement proche d'un meuglement, que par réelle empathie.

"J'ai trouvé, Ned ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'on pourrait en faire !" s'exclama à nouveau le sorcier surexcité.

Ned se tourna vers le roi pour lui adresser un regard d'excuse, mais son compagnon lui déchira presque la manche en tirant dessus.

"Tiens, tiens, bois-ça, tu vas voir," lui ordonna t-il en brandissant une tasse légèrement ébréchée.

Puis il se tourna vers le roi, et reprit une voix plus calme – parvenir toutefois à masquer son large sourire.

"Ça va marcher du tonnerre, moi je vous le dis ! On pourrait se faire un paquet de gallions avec, et le vendre dans le monde entier, ça j'en suis sûr ! Ah, quand je pense que cet elfe, là, Dobby-"

Le roi Malfoy, qui avait dressé l'oreille dès qu'il avait entendu le mot 'gallions' fut coupé par le jeune Harry qui se précipita à la fenêtre.

"Dobby ? Vous avez dit Dobby ?" demanda t-il au sorcier.

"Tu connais cet elfe, Harry ?" l'interrogea le prince Draco avec curiosité.

"Bien sûr, c'est – c'est mon elfe, enfin pas tout à fait mon elfe, mais-" bredouilla Harry, ne sachant comment expliquer la véritable situation. Le roi, qui avait tiqué au tutoiement que son fils avait utilisé, ne l'écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite. Le champ appartenait donc à son hôte, et s'il avait bien compris ce que braillait l'autre misérable, la culture de ce qui ressemblait à une plante ordinaire promettait d'importants revenus. Cet Harry était donc – si ce n'était déjà fait – sur le point d'acquérir une immense fortune. Il pouvait même se permettre de consacrer un terrain entier à des fleurs inutiles ! Eh bien... il pourrait peut-être devenir un gendre intéressant...

"Et... comment se nomme cette plante fabuleuse ?" demanda t-il en tentant de faire disparaître de sa voix toute pointe d'avidité.

Silence. Puis, "T'es... t'es..." bégaya Ned, regardant son compagnon avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Le thé ? Je vous remercie," fit le roi Malfoy, avant de permettre au carrosse de continuer sa route.

"T'es... t'es un putain de génie ! Pas doué pour ce qui est des insultes, mais alors pour faire marcher ta tête !" s'exclama le sorcier en regardant son compère avec admiration.

"Ouais, imagine un peu tous ces pète-sec, à boire leur petite tasse, le petit doigt levé – euh, attends, Ned... tous ces sacripants ? Non, j'ai mieux, tous ces... grippeminauds !"

Dobby s'était entretemps retrouvé dans une immense plaine, bordée d'un côté par d'impressionnantes montagnes. Deux enfants, accroupis, lui tournaient le dos et n'avaient pas semblé remarquer sa présence. Ils discutaient avec animation, et Dobby se rapprocha silencieusement pour comprendre ce qui suscitait leur curiosité.

Cameron et Drew, c'était leurs noms, avaient tout simplement attrapé ce qui ressemblait à un petit triton. Ils projetaient de le faire cuire avec un peu de gingembre et de citron, puis de le ramener fièrement à leur famille qui habitait dans la forêt en contrebas. On raconte que c'est l'un des arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Cameron qui devait améliorer la recette, utilisant des biscuits à la place du vrai triton, pour inventer les célèbres confiseries au gingembre. Toujours est-il que Dobby, comprenant le dessein des deux petits garçons, se mit en colère, et attrapa vivement le triton.

"Dobby trouve cela très cruel, les deux petits messieurs devraient avoir honte !" s'exclama t-il, faisant sursauter les deux enfants.

L'elfe décida alors de faire apparaître une petite mare, afin d'y remettre le triton. Il dépassa Cameron et Drew, figés par la surprise, et claqua des doigts. Malheureusement, emporté par la colère, il donna un peu trop de puissance à son sortilège : un lac apparut à la place de la mare qu'il imaginait. Dobby haussa les épaules – le triton pourrait ainsi nager bien plus à son aise – et transplana sans un regard pour les deux petits garçons vers le château qu'il avait aperçu sur la plus grande des collines.

Lorsque le carrosse argenté s'arrêta brusquement, le roi Malfoy n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui s'étendait l'un des plus beaux lacs qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de contempler. Assurément, il était jaloux du seigneur qui le possédait et pouvait en jouir à sa guise !

Ce ne fut donc qu'ensuite qu'il remarqua les deux jeunes sorciers qui pleurnichaient, assis dans l'herbe non loin de la route.

"Petits, puis-je savoir à qui appartient ce lac magnifique ?" susurra t-il d'une voix qui dissimulait mal sa convoitise.

"Tout – tout est de la faute de l'elfe Dobby," répondit Cameron en hoquetant.

Le roi Malfoy se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune Potter, qui rougit sans démentir. Il ne comprenait dans quel but Dobby avait fait tout cela, mais il lui faisait pleinement confiance. Et puis, il devait bien avouer que l'admiration qu'il lisait dans les yeux du prince Draco ne lui déplaisait guère.

Le silence se fit dans le carosse. Le roi Malfoy, faisant tourner les rouages de son cerveau à toute allure, jugea préférable de ne pas pousser plus avant la conversation avec son hôte. Il avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sorcier modeste, mais il se révélait être un seigneur aussi riche – si ce n'était plus – que lui. Si tout cela se confirmait, il faudrait de toute évidence réfléchir à une alliance entre leurs deux familles, il ne pouvait pas laisser s'éloigner une telle fortune, n'est-ce pas ?

"Et... comment se nomme ce lac sublime ?" demanda t-il pour se donner une contenance.

"Notre triton s'appelait Nessie !" balbutia Drew avant d'éclater en sanglots, évitant ainsi à Harry de devoir répondre.

Le roi Malfoy les regarda d'un air stupéfait et, ne supportant pas les pleurs d'enfants, fit signe au carrosse d'avancer. Après tout, que lui importait le nom de ce lac, tant qu'il était assuré qu'il rejoindrait tôt ou tard le patrimoine déjà conséquent des Malfoy ? Non, il préférait aller visiter le château qui surplombait le lac, là-bas, et qui lui paraissait si imposant, qu'il ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un seigneur vraiment _très_ fortuné...


	5. Le Boursouflet et le mot de la fin

Dobby apparut dans un 'pop' devant les lourdes herses qui constituaient l'entrée du château. Alors qu'il allait y pénétrer, une petite créature se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber au sol.

"Personne ne doit entrer ici ! Personne ! Le château est la propriété du maître, le géant Arnold, et le maître aime dévorer tous ceux qui envahissent son territoire," piailla une voix aigüe qui disait quelque chose à Dobby.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il reconnut Winky, l'elfe qui lui avait parlé avec tant de condescendance. Winky s'était interrompue elle aussi, et les deux elfes se regardaient avec de la colère et du mépris. Puis Dobby se releva, essuya ses bottes, et pointa le menton :

"Dobby n'a pas besoin de tes conseils," fit-il en entrant quand même dans le château.

Winky haussa les épaules, laissa échapper un petit ricanement, et transplana vers les cuisines de la demeure.

Dobby, impressionné par tant de richesses, déambulait dans le château sans faire attention à là où il mettait les pieds. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la salle du trône, au fond de laquelle se tenait majestueusement – enfin, aussi majestueusement que le peut un ogre – le maître des lieux. Ce dernier mesurait près de sept mètres, sa tête était aussi ronde qu'un porc-épic des antipodes roulé un boule, et ses petits yeux fixaient Dobby avec perplexité.

"Elfe, que fais-tu dans mon royaume ? Es-tu simplement stupide ou totalement inconscient du danger ?" demanda t-il, et sa voix était pareille au grondement d'un rocher qui dévale une montagne. Dobby se recroquevilla, tremblant comme une feuille.

"N-non... Dobby a entendu dire que vous possédiez des pouvoirs exceptionnels, et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir vérifier par lui-même," mentit Dobby, sortant la première excuse qui lui était venue.

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai," se ragaillardit le géant Arnold, esquissant un sourire qui dévoila une rangée d'immenses dents jaunes et irrégulières. "Nul n'a la capacité de se transformer en autant de bêtes féroces que moi. Mais attends, pourquoi ne t'en ferais-je pas la démonstration ?"

Avant que Dobby n'ait pu protester, le géant s'était transformé en Magyar à pointes. L'elfe fut si effrayé, qu'il tenta de transplaner. N'y parvenant pas, il se cacha sous la somptueuse table d'honneur en chêne, et ne put que balbutier alors que le géant reprenait sa forme initiale :

"Imp-impressionant ! Assurément, Dobby a eu la plus belle de sa vie ! Mais... Dobby croit aussi savoir que vous avez le pouvoir de vous transformer en animaux bien plus petits. Dobby ne pense pas cela soit possible, bien sûr, mais-"

"Impossible ?" rugit le géant, interrompant son hôte infortuné. "Elfe, ton inconscience n'a d'égale que ta stupidité," et il se changea en Boursouflet miniature. Dobby contempla la petite boule ronde et duveteuse, et jeta aussitôt un sortilège d'Apparence Permanente – un dérivé elfique du sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. Le géant Arnold ne pourrait ainsi plus reprendre sa forme normale et demeurerait éternellement au statut de Boursouflet Arnold. Dobby s'autorisa un petit sourire. Au même moment, les roues du carrosse argenté crissèrent dans l'allée. L'elfe descendit accueillir _ses_ invités.

Le roi Malfoy et son fils étaient impressionnés par la magnificence du château. Le roi allait se tourner vers Harry pour lui demander qui était le seigneur de ce domaine, quand Dobby apparut devant eux.

"Que votre Majesté soit la bienvenue dans le château de monsieur Harry Potter," fit-il en s'inclinant bien bas. Le jeune homme brun le regarda avec un air aussi étonné que les deux autres sorciers, mais l'elfe lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard.

Harry fit donc donner une réception digne des plus grands seigneurs, fit visiter au prince Draco son terrain de quidditch personnel. Le roi Malfoy, après mûre réflexion, décida qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser filer un tel parti, et il accorda la main de son fils à Harry. Ce dernier, fou amoureux, accepta bien évidemment. Il convia ses meilleurs amis au banquet de fiançailles, et après que Dobby lui ait eu raconté tous ses exploits, il offrit d'un air magnanime le boursouflet Arnold à la soeur de Ron, Ginny Weasley. Elle fut ravie, et la petite bestiole rose connut une bien meilleure vie que si elle était restée ogre.

Tout était donc bien qui se finissait bien. Harry avait voyagé, avait trouvé l'amour, et ne serait jamais préoccupé par les questions futiles et matérielles de l'argent. Hélas, ceci n'est pas un de ces contes moldus mièvres et insipides, et l'histoire ne se finit pas là. Harry avait la cruelle sensation que son blond fiancé ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que cela aurait dû être. S'il l'avait connu pauvre et médiocre roturier, aurait-il seulement daigné poser les yeux sur lui ? Cette incertitude le faisait réellement souffrir, et il songea plusieurs fois à rompre ses fiançailles. La veille du mariage, alors qu'il soupirait à sa commode, quelques lignes apparurent – comme par magie ! – sur surface resplendissante de son imposant miroir.

_L'habit, la mine et la jeunesse, _

_Pour inspirer de la tendresse, _

_N'en sont pas des moyens toujours indifférents._

Harry cligna des yeux. Ces lignes résumaient exactement ce qu'il pensait – mais pouvait-il y remédier ? Son regard tomba alors sur l'épée qui avait prétendument appartenu au célèbre Godric Gryffondor. Son coeur se gonfla de courage. Il s'habilla rapidement, et partit chercher silencieusement sa future moitié.

"Je – Harry ? On avait dit pas avant le mariage !" siffla à voix basse Draco Malfoy, se méprenant sur les intentions de son fiancé.

"Tais-toi et habille-toi," chuchota gaiement Harry, "Je t'emmène en voyage !"

Et ce fut ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes prirent la poudre d'escampette la veille de la cérémonie qui devait être la plus fastueuse d'Ecosse depuis au moins deux siècles. Harry comptait profiter de cette escapade pour mieux connaître son promis, et Draco Malfoy – malgré ses airs revêches – décidait qu'il ne serait pas en reste. Les deux amoureux ne remarquèrent donc pas la petite silhouette qui se glissait derrière eux dans l'obscurité :

"Ah... mais que feraient les deux jeunes messieurs sans Dobby à leurs côtés ? Dobby s'ennuie de toute façon, à essayer toute les journée les confections de miss Hermione, Dobby n'en peut plus, ça non..."

* * *

Voilà, dernier chapitre. Le texte en italique est une partie de la morale originelle du conte de Perrault, je l'ai simplement intégrée à mon texte.  
Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
